


Welcome Home

by lucifersfavoritechild



Series: Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Figuring Things Out, Fluff, From the Top aside, M/M, Soft (almost) Husbands, asides, egregious mentions of Abba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersfavoritechild/pseuds/lucifersfavoritechild
Summary: After the events of Doctor Strange and Civil War, Stephen and Tony are still trying to recover their relationship.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange Cinematic Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Welcome Home

— _2017_ —

The Sanctum Sanctorum was fucking creepy.

On the surface, it was alright. The wooden floors were glossy, the walls painted in deep shades of green and blue. It was decently well-lit. There were windows to gaze out of. A kitchen, plenty of bathrooms.

None of that made it any less creepy.

Stephen walked with Tony through the halls and rooms, pointing out interesting artifacts as he showed his fiancé around. “You shouldn’t touch anything. Some of these are extremely dangerous.”

Tony looked around curiously before pointing to a bronze vase with images of people at war emblazoned on it. “What about that?”

“ _That_ is the Vase of Velusia. If you touch it on a day with three in it, your blood will boil and you’ll die after nine days.”

Tony dutifully pulled his hand back before looking a tapestry up and down. “And that?”

“That’s just pretty.”

The Sanctum was filled with things that Tony almost touched before Stephen warned him off. As well as a library filled with books written in ancient languages, a training courtyard that by all accounts should not be able to exist in New York, and what Tony insisted on calling a potions room.

“Wong and I are pretty much the only ones here now. I might convert some of the bedrooms. A rec room, maybe, and a workshop for you.” He stopped, looking at Tony out of the corner of his eye before turning away. “If you want that. Of course.”

Part of Tony wanted to smile and assure him that _of course_ he wanted it. But . . . “I’ll think about it.”

Stephen nodded, and neither spoke as they started walking again. Tony hated this. Hated that it was still awkward between them sometimes. They were talking, spending time together, trying to make it work . . . but sometimes it was like there was this unseeable, impossible to get through the barrier between them. He wanted to tear it down, but he didn’t know _how_.

But maybe this would be a good first step.

It was the first time Tony was staying at the Sanctum overnight. They’d spent a few nights together at the tower, gone out to lunch and dinner, walked in the park once or twice. But this was Stephen’s new life, and Tony would have to be a part of it if they were ever to recover.

“So . . .” Tony began, smiling. “Movie tonight?”

* * *

Wong was gone from the Sanctum that night, back to the library at Kamar-Taj. They had the whole building to themselves. Which honestly made the place even creepier, but at least they were alone.

“What do you want to watch?” Stephen asked, setting up the TV.

“ _Black Sails_?”

“There are no new episodes.”

“ _Zodiac?_ ”

“I’d rather eat my own eyes.”

“ _Mamma Mia_?”

“I’ll break open a bottle of wine.”

Stephen curled up next to Tony on the couch, legs pulled up under him. Tony smiled when Stephen leaned his head on his shoulder, nuzzling him. Stephen would probably smother him in his sleep if he ever told anyone, but he could be quite sweet and cuddly when he wanted to be.

Tony would have been content to lay like that all night. He was close to drifting off when, halfway through the movie, Stephen’s hand fell lower, just at the base of Tony’s stomach. It wasn’t enough to be inappropriate — Tony doubted that his fiancé even noticed — but it was enough to make Tony aware of it.

That should have been the end of it. He tried to focus on the movie, but every minute he noticed something new. The comforting weight and warmth of Stephen’s body against his own, the careful rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the dark hair brushing against his neck. In normal circumstances, he’d barely have noticed . . . but they hadn’t had sex in months and it hadn’t taken long for Tony to get bored with his right hand.

Stephen frowned suddenly, turning to look at Tony and raising a hand to the pulse point at his neck. “Your heart is beating fast.”

“Uhh . . . it just does that sometimes these days.”

“What?” Stephen shifted, sitting up. “Do I need to put you on heart medication? ‘Cuz I _will_.” Stephen pulled away the blanket Tony had been using then, surely with the intention of examining him, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the bulge he’d been hiding.

Tony sat still as a statue, unsure what Stephen’s reaction would be. Annoyed? Sad? Angry? _Nothing?_

It was a relief when, after a pause that simultaneously lasted a lifetime and a few seconds, Stephen smiled, raising a brow. “I _forgot_ the effect Abba had on you, dear.”

Tony rolled his eyes, shoulders relaxing. “You know how I am. I hear ‘Gimme A Man After Midnight’, and I’m ready to go.”

Stephen chuckled slightly, the low, quietly pleased sound that he reserved for Tony. He settled back on the couch, leaning forward to kiss Tony’s neck. One of his hands, though trembling, gently kneaded Tony’s dick through his pants.

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut, the touch unexpectedly sensual after months of not having it. Stephen was mouthing at his neck and shoulder, not even nipping, but it had Tony shuddering in place.

It took a minute for him to regain his senses. When he did, he remembered . . . well, everything, and his worry returned. “We can . . . we can just stay like this if you want—”

“That’s not what I want,” Stephen said quietly, voice vulnerable. “Do you?”

Tony stared into the eyes of the man he’d known for a decade now. He could read those eyes easier than most people read books, had memorized every line of color, every spot where blue mended into green. He knew what they looked like angry, sad, hateful, happy, tired, aroused, pained, in love. Now he was worried, anxious even.

Tony cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss, opening his mouth to deepen it. Stephen melted into it, openly moaning as his eyes shut and he clung to him.

They stayed that way until Tony broke them apart to speak, mouth brushing over Stephen’s lips. “I want you. All the time. However I can have you.”

Stephen lowered his eyes, but Tony could see a trace of a smile on those cupid’s bow lips. When he looked up again, it was to say, “There’s lube in the bedroom.”

Tony smiled crookedly. “Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might come back to this and add another, sluttier chapter, but I cannot express unto you how much I don't feel like writing smut right now


End file.
